


Part Of Your Symphony

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: In a world where soulmates are connected through music, Keith and Lance wander on their own; one disconnected, the other surrounded by love. When they finally meet, they discover their bond is most wondrous.





	Part Of Your Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).

> A little drabble inspired by Raiya's [Symphony Animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu2r962CCOg). If you haven't watched it before, please do! It's one of my absolute favorites, and I'm happy I was finally able to write something for it.
> 
> I hope you will like it! (*´ω`*)

When Keith was born, he heard music; a light sound, soothing and comforting for a toddler’s ear. But the notes were scattered like leaves in the fall; the love he was born into was lost before he knew it.

His mother disappeared when he was too young to remember more than the knife she’d left him.

When his father died, Keith was still a young boy. He mourned in front of the grave, feeling all alone in this world.

_The music grew fainter, carried away by the wind._

At the Garrison, he was the troublesome kid, the delinquent. He was scorned for getting into fights because of his temper; classmates questioned his position because a mentor had vouched for him.

By the time he left that place, grown-up and more alone than ever before, the music was gone.

Even the color had seemed to disappear: the city, the landscape, the people around him, they all looked dull to Keith. The void in his heart had grown all-consuming from the loneliness crushing down on his chest. He’d started to accept it, given up hope that it’d change—that he’d be alone for the rest of his life.

He walked down the street, closing his eyes. He didn’t know where to go; couldn’t find his purpose, nor remember where he’d lost it.

Suddenly, a sound reached his ears, washing over him with a sensation he wasn’t used to. Even so, he wasn’t anxious, for it was the voice of an angel.

Keith’s eyes snapped open.

It wasn’t just _sound_, but musical notes in celestial blue painted the air around him. He’d felt lost seconds before; now, his feet carried him frantically with the score as his guide.

When he finally found the singer, he was mesmerized.

A young man, singing and dancing with so much life it flowed right into Keith. All at once, everything made _sense_. The weight of loneliness on his chest disappeared because he’d _found_ him.

_His soulmate._

For the first time in his life, Keith’s lips parted not to speak but to sing: a whisper to accompany the angelic song, hoping he’d be heard.

All his life, Lance was surrounded by music and love; people sharing it with him, and people in love with each other.

His parents were caring, but most of all, a happy couple.

At the Garrison, the seniors he looked up to were not just partners, but _lovers_.

His friends, his sister, everyone he knew—they had all found the one to share their life with.

Growing up with so much love around him, Lance was bursting to share his own. He knew he would meet his soulmate one day; the person who was ready to accept all he had and give the same in return. Wherever he went, he sang and danced, expressing all the feelings in his heart. If he sang loudly and cheerfully, his soulmate would hear him, right?

But time passed, and there never was an answer to complete the duet. Was that how it was? Was his song meant to be a solo all along?

He stopped singing, frozen as sadness and loneliness took hold of his heart.

Keith’s response, too quiet for the breeze to carry, had gone unheard.

The beautiful boy stood still, the angelic voice now silent. Keith could sense the heaviness spreading inside him; just like the one he’d known for so long. He felt sad for the boy, wanted to make him smile. _Wanted to show he was here, that neither of them was alone anymore_.

He took a deep breath, held his arms out wide—and started to sing, his voice loud and clear as never before in his life.

The invisible hand resumed writing the celestial blue notes in the air, but now a vibrant red. It was the same song; Keith finally completed the duet of their hearts.

A voice reached Lance’s ears, but though he’d never heard it before, it resonated with his heart. The song was not strange at all for it was _his_ song, the one he’d sung until a moment ago.

Red music notes painted the air around him, and Lance turned, his eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.

A few steps away stood a young man, handsome and tall; his looks a perfect match for his gravelly voice. He stood in place without dance, merely reaching out with his arms, but he sang with such fire and devotion straight from his heart, and it filled Lance with a warmth he’d never experienced. He felt nothing but comforted.

It could only mean one thing: _his soulmate had heard_. He was here, completing the duet and waiting for him to pick up where he’d left.

And oh, Lance did. He sang with more heart than he’d ever sung before.

Their symphony of love was the most beautiful song the world had known.

With their voices combined, red and blue blended together to purple.

They stood and sang, smiling at each other, until they stepped forward to meet in the middle. When their hands joined for the first time, the notes seemed to glow as their hearts beat at the same vibrancy.

Keith’s heart, once thought a void, was now filled with all the love Lance was ready to share with him. Lance, who’d searched for so long, finally found the one who’d accept all the love he held within and was eager to give the same.

They both couldn’t wait for what awaited them in the new chapter, their stories now intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
